Arak's
Araks The Arak are Monkey people from the small Continent Ageria. Many types of Araks exist, they appearance will always depend on the time of year and Phase of moon they are born in. For example a full moon during the first week of Summer might get you a Comir, which is the sub species that looks exactly like a human. While some Araks might look like small monkeys with no abilities to talk or communicate in any way, others might look exactly like Human with no real way to tell them apart (except from the obvious tail all Araks have). The most common Species of Araks are the Chimir which look like giant humanoid monkeys with the ability to talk and walk in two feet exactly like a normal Human or elve. Biology and Naming conventions Appearance and ability Araks appearances may range from small monkeys with no abilities to talk or communicate but which show the ability to understand human speech and respond with noises only other Araks understand, others might look exactly like Human with no real way to tell them apart. The most common Species of Araks are the Chimir which look like humanoid monkeys with the ability to talk and walk in two feet exactly like a normal Human or elve would. The only real way there is to identify a creature as a Arak is through the very obvious tail all Araks posses. This tail is very sensitive to them but very strong. Many Araks use the tail like a third hand picking up objects by warping their tail around them and lifting them. Their tail is also able to sustain their whole body making them be able to climb and hang from trees with it. Araks may be seen as small and weak to many but starting a a battle against them can be deadly as they are very strong and can easily move stuff twice their weight. Thankfully Araks are peaceful race by nature and prefer to solve problems diplomatically over solving them through means of violence. That is between all exept each other in as animosity does exist between islands. Disease immunity General Araks are immune to most diseases due to the harsh and various diseases that inhabit their homeland. Vampirism Araks despise Vampires, due to this very few seek the curse or blessing of vampirism. Vampires are shunned and mistrusted by most Araks who see them as evil creatures of the dark. Most Araks will prefer to end their lives before becoming Vampires. Even if a Arak accepts a persons Vampirism they might not ever completely trust that person. Naming Conventions During the Vampiric war the forces of Emperor Willow Garian destroyed many pieces of art such as statues, paintings and temples which caused civilians to get enraged. Civilians started naming their children after colors, words that mean colors or remind them of colors in protest over this and so that that tragedy could never happen again. After some years the naming conventions became a tradition and now it is very common place to see Arak’s with this sort of names. Examples of names: Male: *Silver *Sun *Russet *Varian Female: *Cerise *Scarlet *Ruby *Juniper Types of Araks All types of araks may look different but have one similarity, all araks no exception, have or had a very obvious tail that when cut regrows * Chimir: which look like giant humanoid monkeys with the ability to talk and walk in two feet exactly like a normal Human or elve, the most common type of Arak * Comir: looks exactly like a human but with a tail * Pirol: They look like small monkeys, but understand human talk and can talk * Yensei: They look like small wood elves with tails * Garrol: Gorrila like Araks with tails, normally bulky and strong. They serve as guards and soldiers * Hunrei: they are like the chimir but smaller, they are the best users of magic throughout the Araks Religion Araks believe in two gods whIch represent good and evil to them. Sundra and Mondra. Sundra Sundra is the God of the sun destruction, hate, and death. It is said that Sundra one day will destroy all that Mondra has created, this apocalyptic event is simply referred as The Reaper. Many Arak fear Sundra and respect him calling only by the name Sundra. Araks believe that during the day they are in constance watch from Sundra who Judges them and how they behave, and that he will punish any who disrespect the law or are dishonorable by sending them to the void after their death Mondra Mondra is the Goddess of the Moon, Creation, Love, and life. Mondra is the first born of the world and the creator of all the races and the Araks themselves as it is from her from which their forms come from. It is not uncommon for Araks to have a shrine to the goddess on their homes. Araks Believe that Mondra protects travelers on her good grazes at night so they always place something before and after they embark on a long journey to another province or even another continent. Mondra is the most important of all Gods and Goddesses and disrespect towards her might be punishable by death inside the Empire. Honor Honor is a very important concept to Araks as on their faith only the honorable can go to the celestial plain while the dishonored go to the void. This causes many to join the Imperial Army as they see the Empress as a messenger straight from Mondra. Empress/Emperor of Elderia The Empress/Emperor of Elderia is a title passed down by blood. The current Empress Cerise Elian ascended to the throne when the previous Emperor was infected with vampirism when a powerful witch cursed him. Many Clans have been on the throne during the years with Clan Garian been the longest reigning and house Elian been the shortest and newest following the . Clans of Ageria Six Clans of Araks live in Ageria each rules one of the different provinces. At the moment House Elian rules over Elderia and have Cerise Elain as Empress in power. *Elain (Rulers of the island of Genar and Currently Have the seat of power in Elderoot) *Garian (Rulers the island of Eria) *Teyo (Rulers of the island of Tidon) *Hema (Rulers of the island of Medis) *Revo (Rulers of the island of Swordfall) *Varia (Rulers of the island of Kelna) All clans have disagreements between each other origining from ancient and new disagreements, wars or just pure Hatred. Araks are very loyal to the house that Rules over the island they originate from causing Arak’s that have loyalty to opposing houses to hate each other and sometimes even engage in fights. But this is rarely seen outside Ageria. Disagreements The vampiric war between Clan Garian and The other clans The War of succesion between Clan Teyo, Clan Hema and Clan Garian. In the end Clan Garian won stablishing the first emperor of their dynasty. Clan Revo and Garian have had land disputes due to small islands between the boarders of their islands. Aliances Clan Herma, Revo and Clan Garian have a Alliance called the Blacklight alliance due to a trade pact which resulted in a mutual protection pact signed in the city of Black light. Due to this Clan Elain, Teyo and Varia met up in the capital of the empire and created the most powerful alliance called the Elder alliance. Peace between clans Due to Clan alliances no clan has tried challenging the thrown and Clan Elian for fear of starting a massive war between all islands. This has created a feeling of sudo-peace on the islands and tension between the clans. The citizens of Algeria fear that a bigger war, a third war can start at any moment due to any disagreements. Wars No wars between the Arak race and other races have ever happened as Araks tend to like to get along with other races for the trade benefits it brings, but a few civil wars have happened within the empire. The most famous ones are the biggest wars known as the war of the Dark Prince and the Vampiric War. The War Dark Prince Manior Hema was the leader of the Hema Clan and Emperor of Elderia for 20 years until he was killed by the son of Janus Teyo leader of Clan Teyo. This started a civil war between Clan Teyo and Clan Hema. The war lasted 5 years until Clan Herma surrendered, although clan Herma surrendered before Clan Teyo could march upon the capital of the empire and take the throne for their leader, Clan Garian intervened taking advantage of both clans weak status due to years of war and usurped the throne establishing their first emperor and their 100 year dynasty. The Vampiric War The Final Emperor of the Garian Dynasty (Willow Garian) was infected with vampirism when a witch entered his palace and cursed him due to his negligence of his people. This started a civil war which lasted 10 long years. The two factions of the civil war where the Elian Clan and the Garian Clan. Other clans didn't join due to the Arak policy of peace. It all concluded on the battle of Elder root in which the Elian forces using ice magic defeated the Garian forces executing the Vampire Emperor and placing Cerise Elian Head of the Elain Clan as Empress of Elderia where she resides. Ageria Ageria is a very small continent comprised of seven islands which are all owned by Elderian Empire which has its capital in the Province Elderia . The Continent consist of the islands: * Elderia (Capital: Elder Root) * Tidon (Capital: Peria) * Eria (Capital: Black light) * Genar (Capital: Eldonia) * Medis (Capital: Mondra City) * Swordfall (Capital: Skystead) * Kelna (Capital: Redwater) Ageria has many climates and a very diverse geography, from the lush jungles of Elderia with the giant Elder tree in Elder root where the throne resides, to the dry deserts of Swordfall and the Snowy mountains of Genar. Elderia Elderia the biggest islands of Ageria and the capital and home of the Elderian empire and home of the Imperial city and its capital Elder Root. Elderia as jungles are full of a strange breed of giant jungle trees which are immune to fire due to the magical properties they posses. Due to this the Rain forests of Elderia are full of dangerous and deadly creatures. The city of Elder rood sits by the side of the Chimir River (which runs through the city and the island) and the Camorian sea where all Islands in Algeria reside. Tidon Tidon is the second biggest island of Ageria it capital been Peria. Peria is a land locked city with only small river passing through it even thought Tidon is one of the biggest island Peria is a very small city where most people live hunters life. Tidon is comprised a long plains with very high cliff sides on the north and a large forest from south-east to south-west on the island. Eria The tropical volcanic island with its giant basalt mountains and tall palm trees stands as one of the smaller islands in the archipelago yet Eria's capital is one of the biggest cities i the region. The city serves as the center of commerce in Ageria and its called Black light, here basalt houses adorn a beach side area with pale Palm wood docks and giants boats that take goods all around Elysium. Blacklight adorns most of the island just leaving the lava wastelands where Mt.Woodburn the only volcano in Ageria throws all its lava to. Recently the lava wastelands started rapidly expanding so due to this Eria's government had to create the lava perimeter wall that stops all lava of flowing into the city.Category:Custom Races